


How and Why I got here

by Stella_Elaine



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 06:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Elaine/pseuds/Stella_Elaine
Summary: When retelling the stories of how and why the members joined, some new stories are told.





	How and Why I got here

**Author's Note:**

> Yada Yada first story probably sucks yada yada

When I was young every morning I ate breakfast, this may seem like a standard thing most people do, but one day I stopped. So after a few years of refusing to eat early in the morning I started again. Today's breakfast is oatmeal and toast, typically the morning is fairly quiet and very few things are broken, but not today. Today as I have been told by Mira is a day of remembering our past and what led us to our chosen family, to our guild. So for the first time in my last 7 months here I am finally seeing everyone here so early, all so they can tell their tales. Most of these stories are normal and average, some are daring in nature, and then of course quite a few are terribly sad and cause many tears to be shed. Almost everyone here has heard these stories at least once, except a few which includes me. Though almost everyone here has heard these stories many times they listen so intently it's almost like their first. I too have been listening so closely that I'm sure I can tell all the stories a thousand times need be. Right now Erza just finished telling hers and now seems to be preoccupied with staring me down, which she has been doing often lately. 

" Hey Freed, you've been listening to everything we've been saying ever since you joined. I'm sure you know plenty about us but we know nearly nothing about you. C'mon over here tell us about yourself." Erza yelled over to me

"Yeah, c'mon Freed, you've been here for like 8 months and all I know about you is that you don't like omelettes!" Mira said with a small laugh 

"You are apart of this guild, which means you're family, and we all stick together to help and support one another." Master Makarov said and then immediately finished his beer. "Tell us how you found out about our guild and what pushed ya to join."

Instantly a flood of memories came back to me it all starting with breakfast. About 3 years ago I was still living with my family then and nothing was wrong really, we got along, but every interaction felt cold. It was the same routine every day and there was no passion or excitement. When I was really young my parents would tell stories of how they would go dancing at midnight in the Forrest. I always dreamed of being like them but as the years progressed, I saw the passion fade away. I always wondered why when I was young but as I grew I realized. 

Snapping out of my little daze I look up and meet a pair of bright yellow eyes and I couldn't help but smile. As I was growing up and interacting with more people I understood why my parents passion went away. People treat you diffrent when you are apart of high ranking family, but they treat you extremely diffrent if you are closely related to the royal family and it's obvious. You can tell by my hair, which is the same light green of the princesse's. The people around me growing up always polietly avoided me and whispered as I walked by, and that type of treatment can drive anyone to leave. So when I was 16 I left my family to explore, discover, and learn more about my magic. And with that journey I left all of my former self behind think that that was the problem. 

Still looking at the guy with bright yellow eyes and finally noticing that he was smiling back, with a fondness that apparently isn't usually there. Though I would have to disagree with any who say he's mean and cold. 

When on my journey I turned into a slob thinking that's what people wanted, and I stayed like that for about 2 years. Then one day that was all changed by one person, who made me see something that was just too good to be true. He had bright yellow hair and eyes and wore a thick black coat with fur around it. He had what seemed like a decently nasty scar across his face and for some reason he decided to ask me something while eating breakfast at the cafe where I worked. 

He asked me "So why are you trying so hard, to be something you're obviously not?" I stared at him flabbergasted for about a solid 2 minutes. "I've never seen someone try so hard to slouch." This was the first time I had ever admitted it to anyone and it was also the last.

"I thought it would make me happy and people would treat me normally." He stared at me and asked

"Is it at least working?" That's when I realized, I wasn't happy and that people may have treated me diffrent but it wasn't the diffrence I wanted. I wanted people to want to talk to me and want to be my friend. That was the first time that I saw that no one would ever beome a close friend if I was never myself and was hiding behind a mask. "I'll take that as a no." He said after another akward silence on my part. "How about I be your first true friend, but you'll have to drop the act" 

"That sounds wonderful-" Then he grabbed my hand before I could even finished and we left with him not eating and me only working an hour. That night (or week) my first friend Laxus helped me rediscover myself amd showed me what friends are for. That night (week) we became so close he convinced me to ditch that town for something greater and I agreed. He showed me his home town and then I joined his guild, well his grandfather's guild. We spent the first couple months taling small jobs together and becoming closer until he took a solo job that lasted a few months and I haven't seen him in till today. 

"HEY FREED, YOU STILL ALIVE" Natsu yelled, I snapped out of my trance again to see Laxus looking amused. I turn to Natsu and nod. "Then tell us why did ya join??????" 

I smiled brightly and looked Laxus straight in the eye and told them "A cute guy convinced me!" I then winked at Laxus and left, knowing he knew where to find me.


End file.
